


You May Be A Teen Wolf Fan If...

by SabbyStarlight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, List, M/M, Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabbyStarlight/pseuds/SabbyStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a funny little list I'm making as I rewatch the whole series over from the beginning.  Ways to tell if you're a Teen Wolf fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You may be a Teen Wolf fan if...

 

  1. You forgot a pen on your first day of school.  

  2. You have a piece of mint mojito gum in your pocket.  

  3. Your Mom does all the grocery shopping.  

  4. You can move faster than the lifeless corpse of Coach’s dead grandmother.  

  5. You define lying as reclining your body in a horizontal position.

  6. You stop to bake your rabbits in a little werewolf oven.  

  7. You might faint at the sight of a chopped off arm.  

  8. You like to be called cupcake, cupcake.

  9. You can say “I saw Susie sitting in a shoe-shine shop” ten times fast.

  10. You are definitely a better Yoda than Derek.

  11. You're very familiar with the term sarcasm.

  12. You're a fan of ignoring a problem until it eventually goes away.

  13. You have a cousin Miguel.  Or wish you did.  

  14. The Fields Medal is the one you will be winning.

  15. You really love those adorable brown eyes.

  16. The right-side brakes on your dad’s SUV squeak a little bit.

  17. You’re failing two classes, a little socially awkward and if you look close enough, your jaw line is a little uneven.  

  18. Greenburg shouldn’t even have your number.

  19. You know that orange and blue is not a good combination.

  20. You’re everyone’s type.




  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  1. You think Lydia looks really beautiful when she cries.

  2. You’re 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bones, sarcasm is your only defense.  

  3. You know archaic Latin.  Because you got bored with classical Latin.

  4. You are part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures.

  5. You want Stiles to be your Batman.

  6. No one ever told you not to bring claws to a gunfight.

  7. The last full moon of March (the worm moon) gives you the total creeps.

  8. Your swim team sucks.

  9. You turn into the abominable snowman.

  10. The speech from Independence Day is the only one you know.

  11. Ephemeral is one of your favorite SAT words.

  12. You live in an underground network of caves hidden deep in the woods.  

  13. You know you’re supposed to call Stiles first when you find a dead body.

  14. You’re face just has, like, a naturally interrogatory expression.

  15. You have a very perceptive eye for evil.

  16. Every time you hear the song Hotel California all you can think about is the Glen Capri Inn.

  17. You still have not seen Star Wars.

  18. You might have been on watch last.

  19. You’re SOMETHING!

  20. Because of this show, you now have a very strong love for old blue Jeeps.  




  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  1. You found the dead body.
  2. You cannot believe that we’ve gotten to the point where a sentence like, “What if the Darach was an emissary to the Alphas?”  actually makes sense.  
  3. You’re a lot easier to talk to when you’re completely unconscious.
  4. You’re alphabet starts with F and ends with U. 
  5. You like drawing trees.
  6. You always said aluminum bats were better than wood.
  7. Your house does not have the supernatural ability to heal.
  8. You know when a door isn’t a door.
  9. You were so happy when Stiles finally asked Isaac what was up with the scarves.
  10. You’re an alpha with performance issues. 
  11. You’re the hot girl. 
  12. You think blue’s just... pretty. 
  13. You were “Eating sushi and pizza.”
  14. You can’t sleep without your pillow. 
  15. Isaac’s your type.
  16. You know you don’t fight for a leader, you fight for a leader’s cause. 
  17. You hate ninjas.
  18. You’re always the little spoon.  Always. 
  19. Your last name is Juares Cinqua Tiago.  
  20. You have described someone as Satan in a V-neck. 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to leave a comment letting me know what you thought!   
> I'll post the next chapter as soon as I have 20 more! :)


End file.
